High speed expressways and traffic congestion have shortened the reaction time requirements for avoiding accidents. During many situations, drivers must act almost instantly to avoid accidents or avoid serious injuries. Higher speed impacts have increased the potential of injuries and deaths from vehicle collisions. When drivers decelerate or make lane changes they must be aware of vehicles surrounding their vehicles to avoid collisions.
There have been virtually no recent advances in improving rear view vision. Blind spots in a driver's field of vision continue to exist at right and left corners of vehicles and are a cause of many serious accidents. Drivers are taught to turn their heads when making lane changes. Diverting a driver's attention from the road is hazardous and exposes him to front end or side collisions.